jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C+20 New World Order
Node C +20 Node C +20, Alt Gate 01:00 '"The New World Order"' Group Name: The group itself doesn't have a direct name. The label is from David Icke follower Alex Jones. What Jones was pointing to was a sort of coalition of hidden interests. Although the Red Draconics of this world control massive wealth and influence, their control isn't perfect. Certain groups of humans want control, too. History on this world can be seen as a struggle between various hidden factions to gain dominance. What is referred to by the term "The New World Order" - is actually the places where these hidden factions meet, make deals and compromise, attempting to do by negotiation what they can't do by brute military or financial force. These meetings are often held as insanely boring economics meetings. The yearly meetings in Davos, Switzerland are iconic. Too much so. The various factions send decoys there, now, to keep the public, conspiracy theorists and resistance groups distracted. Created by: ' Innumerable, as modified by Jay P Hailey 'Appearance: ' Usually human, or at least human looking people in limousines and expensive business attire. 'Number of Members: This is also difficult to quantify since the definition is vague. The hidden interests select from between 6 and two dozen people authorized to speak on their behalf. Often there is a contest within the hidden faction to determine who has the influence and authority to speak for that hidden faction. So at the meeting, one lead representative of his faction and several underlings as necessary. Each faction has a certain amount of resources and people in its control. For instance, the US deep state can call on the CIA, the Military or "Contractors" (mercenaries), as well as law enforcement. But any mission the US Deep State hands off to a public agency must be disguised or formatted in such a way as to be consistent with the mission of the FBI. The US Deep State can use the FBI against a rival power, but only by framing members of the rival power as criminal suspects or spies in areas under the FBI jurisdiction. The US Deep State is a member of the NWO, but while the FBI might be pawns of the US Deep State, the FBI is not part of the NWO, even though it might be acting, unaware to advance the goals of the US Deep State, to foil the goals of another faction, or to advance a project of the NWO together. So how many members of the NWO are there? Between 36 and millions depending on how you define it. 'Nature of Members:' Humans (And others) who are members of factions that struggle to dominate the World. 'Organization:' Cellular. The NWO is an organization made of organizations. Many are very secret, requiring very tight control of information. Others are more public, but their public face is a facade to cover their true actions and motives. 'Game Role:' Paranoid conjecture and occasional bad guy generators. 'World Role:' To Rule the World 'Relative Influence:' Huge. These organizations are the lynch pins of world economic and political power. 'Public or Secret?:' Very secret. 'Relative Wealth:' Huge, if properly motivated, they could activate and direct most of the financial and military force on the earth. The need would have to be dire. As in a Pax Draconis invasion, or a world-ending catastrophe. 'Group advantages:' Hidden and very wealthy Has access to assassins and thieves who are second to none in the world. 'Group disadvantages:' Getting their secrets exposed can be ruinous. Outsiders who get wind of their activities will try to apply the rule of law to agents of the NWO 'Those who favor them:' The NWO 'Those opposed to them:' David Icke and cells of resistance agents. David Icke has gathered bands of people who can see through the Red Draconic disguise and others who wish to resist the Saurian overlords. Alex Jones, former talk show host and researcher. Jones mysteriously "Committed Suicide" in 2012, after threatening to reveal an NWO plot to depopulate the Earth. The resistance cells must move carefully and gather facts diligently. If discovered, they may be assaulted, or they may be framed for crimes and then run through kangroo courts and get put away for very long stretches. 'Area of Operation:' The Earth. The Red Draconics have access to a handful of starships, but these are held in reserve. If they're discovered by the Pax Draconis, that force will stomp them quickly to avoid trouble later. Usually the rarified heights of elite financial and political power. 'Headquarters Location:' Varies. *The Red Draconics Operate out of hidden lairs in the UK, Canada and Australia. *The US Deep State is centered in Washington DC where it hides in plain sight disguised by the forms of representative government and large businesses. *The Criminal Masterminds of Spectre work in Moscow, as well as through business interests and Mob operations all over the former Soviet world. *The Vatican, of course, operates out of the Vatican, but has nodes all over the Catholic World, including extensive influence in Latin America. *The People's Liberation Army of China hides in plain site alongside their communist party cover as well as multiple business interests. *The Telepaths work out of Hollywood, California, or through their cover cult of Scientology. *The Japanese Deep State operates in Tokyo, Many of the insane dictators and counties bypassed by "Globalism" are places that resist NWO influence without necessarily realizing it. 'Notable Members:' *The Red Draconics - Landing on Earth in 1893, they established themselves and quickly hijacked two existing power structures, the British Royal Family and the Rothschild banking interests. The banking interests give them disproportionate power in Europe - has a on-again-off-again relationship with the US Deep State, but when it's off, things can get violent. *The US Deep State - a fusion of the Intelligence Community and The Military Industrial Complex - they fight to tame the United States and to make it pay for their schemes. Allies of the Japanese Deep State and the Red Draconics, they seem to think they should be running those organizations, too. Although rivals of the PLA, the two factions are actually using each other to gain power and influence - but this is not a friendly relationship. *Spectre - Originally a KGB project to harness organized crime into a weapon against the west, this project backfired. Spectre ate the KGB and then in the 1990s it ate the Russian Government. Vladimir Putin an able administrator, deadly assassin also proved to be the best at intimidation and the skill needed to manage the Russian Mafia. *The Vatican - The oldest and most well hidden of the factions, the Vatican is mainly interested in avoiding trouble and keeping their good thing going. Journalists who reveal too much, sub-bosses who cause trouble or negative attention, or officials in rival factions may get a visit from the Templars, an expert guild of assassins. On the plus side, their victims get last rights and a free pass into Catholic Heaven. *The People's Liberation Army - When Mao Tze Dong took over China, he took over everything. A formerly hidden criminal cabal, "The Ten", running Chinese tongs were run to ground, and handed a choice - work with the PLA or die. The PLA now not only is China's Defense establishment but also it's most powerful organized crime ring and major stock holder in large businesses in China and around the world. *The Telepaths - Some humans have telepathic powers. A minority of humans with telepathic powers feel this entitles them to rule. This newer cabal lives in Hollywood and uses movie productions and cults as cover organizations. They recruit every human telepath who is willing to join. Telepaths who threaten to reveal their secrets are bought off or silenced. There is tension between the Telepaths and the US Deep State. There have been numerous deaths, and each side struggles to figure out how to take over the other one. *The Japanese Deep State - A coalition of corporate and state powers, the Japanese Deep State leans more towards Corporate power with the State as a junior partner. Enjoys an on-again-off-again love affair with the US Deep State. Bitter rivals of the Chinese and Koreans. They have the best technology in the world. 'History of the Organization:' Humans have forever been making up secret societies. And, when possible, secret societies love to get into positions of power. When two secret societies find themselves working to gain influence in the same government or society, a fight breaks out over who can wrset power. When the Red Draconians came to Earth, they felt it would be child's play to hijack the primitive humans from the inside and then use Humanity as a pawn in their bid for greater power. They discovered. to their dismay. that they had become players in a game humans were already playing. Currently, some of the factions suspect and have some evidence of extra-solar life. The Red Draconics faction do their best to eliminate this evidence or muddy it past usability. If some other faction manages to discover the technical secrets to stellar travel and run into Pax Draconis, the Red Draconics are undone. 'Current Status:' The NWO continues it's multi-sided battle for control of the world, oblivious to the Fringepaths and the implications of the Fringepaths.